The Worst of It
is the fifth issue of the Fray comic book series. It was written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by Karl Moline. Synopsis Melaka’s been keeping up the good fight. But, now that she knows the horrible truth about the vampire that’s been stalking her, can she keep it up? No matter what she does, Melaka is not going to like it. Meanwhile, she’s on the run from the thugs and the police. This calls for a very special blend of psychology and extreme violence."Joss Whedon's Fray #5 (of 8)". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved March 08, 2018. Summary Loo is in the streets with a friend. He pretends to be a lurk while she pretends to be Melaka. Disagreeing with each other about lurks’ origins, he leaves her. Alone, Loo looks around for lurks and, in fear, runs in search for Mel. Meanwhile, Melaka is stunned with Harth in front of her, and he tells her that he really missed her. He explains his presence to her: after Mel fell off the roof during their first encounter with Icarus, the lurk bite his neck and, in pain and retaliation, Harth bit Icarus’ cheek, also taking his blood. Awakening later, Harth admitted to Icarus that he intentionally got sired, and that he also knew what the Lurks would become. He finishes his tale with another revelation: he received the Slayer dreams in her place. He explains it was because, as twins, they were “two halves of the same person”. Mel is in denial about her brother being a lurk. Harth then claims that he was the One Who Will Lead: he will open the gateway and bring the Old Ones back to Earth, everyone Mel loves will die screaming, and there is nothing she can do. Mel is devastated and blames herself for her brother’s new undead mission. Harth attacks her and reveals to her he has all the items he needed to open the gateway thanks to her grabs, but now has no idea what to do with her. He throws her aside, but she falls through the floor and ends up in the sewer below. Meanwhile, returning to her apartment, Erin is upset about Mel’s disappearance. However, entering the room, she finds Mel in tears professing her apologies. Afterwards, Erin is having trouble believing that Harth is a lurk. Mel believes that everything is all her fault, and she is determined to stop him. Erin elects to not get in her way this time, but she warns Mel about Gunther, and tells her that he was the one who gave her in to the police. Mel responds she doesn’t trust anyone. Returning to her apartment with Urkonn, Mel finds the place trashed. Moving furniture, she finds the broken and battered body of Loo. Urkonn is stunned, and Mel tells him that Harth was right, that she couldn’t protect anyone. She claims that up until now she hasn’t been a Slayer, but now she is ready. Turning to Urkonn, she declares: “Let’s make some war.” Continuity *Erin reveals Gunther had called the police to get Mel in Out of the Past. *Urkonn accomplishes his threat that Melaka wouldn’t like his alternative plan (The Calling), manipulating her into fight the lurks in vengeance for Loo’s death. *Mel will figure out and confront Loo’s assassin in All Hell. Appearances Individuals *Broder *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Icarus *Loo *Urkonn *Unidentified boy Organizations and Titles *Haddyn Police Force *Slayer Species *Human *Vampire *Demon Locations *Haddyn **Versi Death Count *Loo, killed by Urkonn. Behind the Scenes Distribution *'' '' was the 87º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 21,714 sales in December 2001 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics--December 2001". ICv2, November 28, 2001. Retrieved March 08, 2018. Collections *"Fray" trade paperback *"Fray" hardcover Gallery Cover Artwork Fray-105.jpg Quotes nl:The Worst of It Category:Fray comics